Our Love story
by Nisha gaem407
Summary: Karin dan Tayuya melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, dan penyakit Sakura mulai terkuak... Sasusaku,saiino,shikatema,nejiten, n naruhina inside.. RnR please...!
1. Prologue

**Yappy!!!! ^^,,maaf yawh teman-teman coz aku merubah cerita 'Our Love Story' :'( GOMEN!!!!Tapi tetep kok ceritanya kyk film DBSK!! ^^****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Oh iya,,, **

**Tapi aku akn ttp bals reviewnya kok: ^^**

**Izumi Ully: **iya,, namanya jg ru prolog ^^!! Bc aja iah!! Yang jelas bukan danzo!! ^^ Danzo mah cocok jd kakek Sasuke...tp maaf ceritanya aku ubah

**Mikami Shiho: **hohoho!!! Iah,, ceritanya ajah terispirasi dr film-film DBSK..^^ kalau Shinee, aku nggak terlalu suka.... ku Cuma suka Min-ho oppa!! ^^

**Nakamura Kumika-chan: **Baca ajah iah, tapi crtanya aku ubah, nggak apa2 kan?!!!!!!! Yg jelas non YAOI

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Iyawh,,,,,,, aq kund SasuSaku lovers!!! ^^

**Airyuu no Uzumaki: **iya,,,, ni udah di apdet kok, tp crtanya ku ubah!! Enjoy it ^^

**UchihaHAruno Sasusaku: **iyawh donkz!! Harus yg ganteng2 ^^,,,,, iah.... Sakura kok.. aku kund Sasuke lovers *****

**Mai kuchiyose: **Sensei????? Nisha-chan ajah!! Coz jg org br di FFN ^^!! Yawp,, DBSK kund ganteng2!! Apalagi Max Changmin*senyum gaje*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Iya..iya.... harus Sakura donkz!! SasuSaku 4ever :D

**Nacchi cullen: **yawp.. tepat.. Sakura.. artinya Kakashi hyung or Sasuke hyung ntu,,, kakak Kakashi n Kakak Sasuke..... hyung khusus untuk adik laki-laki yang manggil kakak laki-lakinya.

**Rei Kuroshiro:** iyawhh... namanya juga prologue!! ^^ Kalo Changmin,, di film2 DBSK orangnya periang,,, Kiba juga orangnya periang... jd cocok donkz, tapi aku bingung coz kiba nggak ada pasangannya, jdnya aku ganti ma Shikamaru dech.! ^^nich udah di apdet... enjoy it..!! ^^ gomen

**Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview.............**

**PROLOGUE**

Angin pagi bertiup lembut menerbangkan dedaunan yang ada dijalanan. Orang-orang memulai aktifitasnya.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas / kamar yang besar, terlihat lima orang cowok ganteng n cool sedang melakukan aktifitasnya.

Mereka adalah 5CB. Boy band terkenal di negara Konoha(emank ada -.-"). Banyak yang menyukai 5CB karena ketampanan dan suara mereka yang khas. Anggotanya adalah:

**Sasuke Uchiha as U-know Yunho**Cowok ter-cool di 5CB. Sikapnya dingin, tetapi lemah terhadap cewek yang lagi nagis. Umurnya 23 tahun. Anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha corps.

**Naruto Uzumaki as ****Xiah Junsu= **Cowok periang dan sangat menyukai bola. Anak dari Namikaze Minato yang perusahaanya bekerja sama dengan Uchiha corps. Umurnya 21 tahun. Sangat suka bermain bola.

**Sai as Micky yoochun= **Pendiam dan selalu tersenyum. Sangat perhatian terhadap teman-temannya. Berasal dari keluarga musisi. Umurnya 22 tahun.

**Shikamaru ****as Max Changmin= **Cowok yang satu ini agak sedikit pemalas dan paling muda diantara semuanya. Umurnya 20 tahun. Sangat suka **mengerjai(OOC BGTZ!! :D)** para hyung-hyung(panggilan adik laki untuk kakak laki-laki). Keluarganya mempunyai tempat pacuan kuda terbesar se-Konoha.

**Neji Hyuuga as Jae Joong=** Cowok yang satu ini sifatnya sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi sifatnya yang pendiam itu akan berubah bila dengan teman-teman 5CBnya. Umurnya 22 tahun, tetapi lebih tua dari Sai. Berasal dari keluarga seniman.

Shikamaru sedang mendengarkan musik dari ear-phonenya, Naruto sedang membuka kado-kado yang diberikan para fans untuk mereka dan mengurusi bola barunya, Sai sedang membaca buku tentang pesahabatan, Neji sedang tidur-tiduran, dan Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi, menejer mereka mendatangi mereka. "Hei anak-anak, aku pergi dulu ya?!"Kakashi memberitahu. "Hyung mau kemana?"tanya Shikamaru. "Aku mau kencan dengan Anko."Kakashi lalu keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa boneka beruang berwarna biru besar.

"Huh, enaknya jadi Kakashi hyung. Pagi-pagi gini udah mau kencan. Ckckckck"Naruto mendengus.

"Hhmm."Keempat temannya pun mengangguk.

"Begitulah kalau belum punya pacar!"kata Sasuke

"Hei, kita nggak ke kampus nih? "Neji memberi saran tiba-tiba.

"Iya, bukannya hari ini pelajaran Kurenai-sensei yang iller itu kan?."Sai berkata dengan wajah horror.

"Mampus deh kita kalau lambat"Kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk jidatnya. Semuanya terdiam ..... dan................

"Siapa cepat dia dapat"Sasuke memecah keheningan ,sekarang dia sudah tidak berkutat dengan laptopnya lagi dan langsung lari mengambil handuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku yang kedua mandinya."

"Aku...."

"Aku..."

"Pokoknya aku.."

Dan pertengkaran lempar bantalpun terjadi.

Setelah mereka semua mandi mereka berganti baju dan berdandan menjadi' SANGAT TERAMAT KEREN' *nggak di dandanin juga udah keren kok*

Setelah mereka semua berganti baju, mereka pergi sambil menaiki mobil masing-masing.

(AN: Sasuke warna mobilnya biru muda, Naruto warna mobilnya orange, Sai warna mobilnya putih, Neji warna mobilnya coklat, dan Shikamaru warna mobilnya hijau.)

"Let's go"

Dan merekapun pergi.

**GOMENESAI SEKALI LAGI!!!!**

**Oh ya 5CB itu kepanjangan dari '5 Cool Boys" *narsiez bangetz namanya***

**Buat nembus kesalahan aku kasih tau dech pairingnya:**

**SASUSAKU .**

**Aku nuggu Reviewnya loh!!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya bisa apdet chap brnya!! ^^**

**Sebelum mulai … aku pengen balas review dulu,,**

**Nurimut-chan: **Halo2!!!! Maksudnya tuch .. Sasuke lemah terhadapa cewek yang lagi nangis!! ^^ Makasih yah dah di fav!! ^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Ok!! Nih dah apdet kok!! Baca ajah!! Ok???

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Hidup SasuSaku!! ^^beres dech,,, SasuSakunya nanti kubanyakin,,,,

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:** Yawp~ ~ *teriak lebay jg* SasuSaku go..go..go!! bc trs yah?! ^^

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku: **Ia..pas rebut-rebutan tuch OOC bangets semuanya… -.-" Btw,, baca tyuz yah?!

**Mai kuchiyose: **Yawp!!!! ^^ Max gitu lho!! ^^

Kalau gi2 ,,,,,, let's read it

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Universitas Konoha adalah, Universitas ter-elit yang ada di Konoha. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk di UK. Semua yang masuk di Universitas itu adalah anak dari para pejabat tinggi Konoha. Ada juga yang masuk di UK karena mendapatkan beasiswa, dan hal itupun juga jarang terjadi .

Mereka telah sampai di Universitas Konoha, berjalan dengan diiringi oleh tatapan seluruh cewek dan cowok. Bedanya para cewek-cewek memberi tatapan yang cemerlang dan cerah pada kelima orang cowok tampan tersebut, sedangkan para cowok memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

Sekarang mereka berlima berjalan di koridor yang cukup ramai. Gaya dan senyum khas mereka membuat para cewek-cewek 'melting' dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba…

BRUKK

"Aw…."Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf..aku tidak sengaja."kata seorang perempuan berambut pink sambil mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!"kata Sasuke ketus.

Perempuan berambut pink itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia kaget ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sekali lagi maaf…"Ia meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Sasuke.

Naruto,Sai,Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh…. Ayo kita ke kelas."Sasuke mendengus lalu mengajak teman-temannya ke kelas.

Semua orang memperhatikan kejadian itu tanpa mengedipkan mata. Dan setelah anggota 5CB pergi, mulai terdengar bisik-bisik gaje.. Contohnya:

"Ih….nggak tau malu banget sich tu cewek..Pasti dia sengaja nabrak Sasuke-kun.."seorang perempuan berambut merah berkata pada temannya.

Cewek yang bertabrakan dengan Sasuke tadi pergi seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan omongan orang-orang tentang dirinya.

Sementara itu 5CB sudah sampai di dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka.

"Kalo nggak salah cewek yang tadi nabrak Sasuke hyung tadi itu namanya Sakura Haruno. Dia salah satu orang yang masuk kampus ini karena mendapatkan beasiswa."Naruto memberitahu.

"Hm… Cewek itu juga cantik."Sai menambahkan.

"Ckckckckck…. Udah cantik. Pinter lagi.."kata Neji dengan senyumnya.

Shikamaru? Dia mah tidur di pojokan kelas.

ARGHHH

Kata-kata temannya membuatnya semakin gusar. Dan akhirnya ia pergi menggalkan kelas. "Sasuke hyung mau kemana?"Naruto bertanya. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap gedung UK. Disanalah Sasuke selalu mencari ketengan jika dia sedang sedih ataupun marah. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang jalan menuju atap gedung ini. Hanya sedikit yang tau, tapi mereka terlalu malas untuk menaiki anak tangga yang banyak.

**Sasuke's POV**

KRIET

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap. Aku merasakan angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Kutatap sejenak langit biru bersih, tak ada awan yang menganggu. Disini sepi, tak ada orang.

Tunggu,, setelah kuedarkan mataku ke seluruh atap, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kurasa dia menangis.

Eits,,, rambut pink??? Dia orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi, may be??

Mungkin dia menangis karena kumarahi tadi. Arghh. Aku tak bisa melihat seorang perempuan menangis. Aku harus bagaimana?? Meminta maaf?? Tidak lagi pula dia yang salah.

Seorang Uchiha sepertiku sangat teramat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah meminta maaf.

Yah,, untuk kali ini saja akan kulakukan.

Aku mendekatinya dan kusentuh pundaknya lembut. Ia menatapku kaget.

"Ini…"kuberikan sapu tanganku yang baru kukeluarkan dari sakuku padanya.

Awalnya dia agak ragu mengambil sapu tangan yang kuberikan, tapi akhirnya dia mengambilnya.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."balasku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan akhirnya tangan kami bertautan. Kedua mata kami bertemu. Kulihat matanya berwarna hijau cerah. Tiba-tiba….

DEG…DEG…

Perasaan apa ini?? Kenapa perasaanku tak karuan?? Uh..sudahlah

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku, diapun begitu. Tangis Sakura sudah agak reda sekarang.

"Aku tau…. Siapa sih yang nggak tau Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?"tanyanya padaku.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kamu?"

"Meratapi nasib mungkin."jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Oh."

Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.. Jadi kuputuskan untuk diam saja..

Dan kulihat Sakura di sampingku, dia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara segar.

Hanya ada satu kata di dalam otakku pada saat melihatnya…

'CANTIK'

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, aku memanggilnya…

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Aku……Minta maaf ….soal yang tadi."rasanya susah sekali 2 kata itu meluncur dari mulut ku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku juga yang salah."dia tersenyum lagi padaku….Manis…Manis sekali..

Entah kenapa, aku merasa senyumnya sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Hm…Aku jadi kangen pada Ibu yang telah meninggalkanku selamanya karena penyakitnya yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

"Hmmm… Kenapa tadi kau menangis? Karena aku membentakmu?"tanyaku lagi agak pelan.

"Bukan, bukan karenamu.. Aku……….Uhuk..Uhuk…"Sakura terbatuk dan ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tanganku…

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Tidak..aku tidak apa-apa."jawabnya…

Aku melihat Sakura sedikit pucat… Dan aku segera mengambil tindakan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Entah kenapa aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Sakura, aku antar kau pulang sekarang. Kau harus istirahat."kataku cemas.

"Hm."Ia mengangguk sedikit.

Kemudian aku agak berjongkok dan.. "Naiklah Sakura."Mungkin aku satu-satunya orang dalam Clan Uchiha yang melakukan ini. Tapi aku senang.

"Tapi…"Sakura mungkin tidak enak dan bermaksud menolak, takut merepotkanku.

"Sudahlah,, naik saja."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan dia mau.

Aku menggendongnya dalam diam. Bisa kuraskan deru nafasnya yang lemah sekarang. Aku harap ini hanya sakit biasa.

"Sakura, kita ke kelasku dulu ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura hanya menjawab sebisanya.

Sekarang aku dan Sakura telah berada di koridor menuju ke kelasku. Kurasakan tatapan aura membunuh dari para cewek-cewek yang melihat kita berdua. Yang lainya sich hanya memberikan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Aku telah sampai di kelasku. Ternyata di sana telah ada Kurenai-sensei. Saat aku melangkahkan kaki kedalam kelas, yang kulihat pertama adalah wajah kebingungan teman-temanku sekaligus adik-adikku(anggota 5CB).

Aku mendekati Kurenai-sensei…

"Permisi sensei."panggilku sopan.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Ia berbalik dan agak tercenggang melihatku menggendong Sakura.

"Aku minta izin untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang."

"Baiklah. Tapi….rawatlah Haruno-san dengan baik. Dia adalah mahasiswi kebanggaan sekolah ini."

"Baik sensei… Terimakasih."

Sakura sekarang sudah tidur sepenuhnya.

Aku menghampiri Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"Hyung,,,,ada apa denganmu?Shikamaru kaget, yah karena ia tak biasa melihatku begini.

"Teme hyung???"Naruto mangap. Sedangkan Neji dan Sai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit senang, dan aku tak tau mengapa?!

"Panjang ceritanya. Akan kuceritakan pada kalian nanti malam. Ok?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, aku pergi menuju mobilku. Samar-samar kudengar orang berbisik…..

"What??Itu benar Sasuke Uchiha kan?" atau "Aku juga mau di gendong Sasuke-kun."

Ckckckck,, dasar orang-orang itu….. Aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan kuletakkan Sakura yang sudah tertidur di samping tempat pengemudi dengan hati-hati. Dan akupun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hah,, aku kan tidak tau alamat Sakura. Aku tidak enak kalau membangunkannya.

Kemudian aku melihat tas Sakura. Mungkin ada KTPnya di dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun aku langsung mencari KTPnya di dalam dompet.. n I get it.

'Heaven street no.23'

Dan sekarang aku langsung menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Sakura.

Selamanya perjalanan, sekali-sekali aku melirik Sakura.

Dan pada saat itu juga kusentuh dahinya yang cukup lebar menurutku, dengan tanganku, dan aku merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura tinggi. Langsung saja aku mempercepat laju mobilku.

Sekarang aku telah sampai pada Heaven street. Aku mencari nomor rumah yang bertuliskan angka 23. Setelah aku melihat angka itu..

Aku kaget…

Sakura tinggal disini??? Aku masih tak percaya ketika melihat tulisan

'PANTI ASUHAN PERMATA KASIH'

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kayak gini!! GOMEN coz nggak bisa mikir hbs semester.. ^^**

**Oh iya, Chapter depan mungkin ada SasuSaku, Naruhina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bagi para pecinta 5 pairings ini,,,, TOLONG REVIEWS DONKZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Di tunggu yawh!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Ketemu lagi ma Nisha-chan...^^ Hohohoho!!! Hiks..hiks..(kok langsung nangis?).. Nisha-chan terharu banget coz banyak yang mau review.. Arigatou..*ditendang* Sebelumnya aku mau bales review dulu ....**

**Uchiha Ry-chan: **Ok.... ga pa2 kok !!^^ Nich dah di update.. bc iah ?!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Liath aja nanti... tp kayaknya sakit parah dech!! ^^ hohoho ...Iah Sakura mirip ma Mikoto..Mudah-mudahan happy ending..

**HikaRInoTsuBU: ** Yap... pairing favorite quwh tuch!! Nih dah di apdet.. bc iah.. ^^

**Nakamura umiko-chan: **Makasih.... aku tambah semangat ngelanjutinya..fav aja dengan senang hati aku mengijinkannya *ditabok*. Sakura??? Mungkin iya munkin enggak.. liat aja nanti..

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku:** hohohoho...liat aja nanti Sakura sakit apa.. iya sakura tinggal di panti.. alasannya ada di chapter ini kok..enjoy this chapter ^^

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan': **Arigatou.. hohoho,, maklum author baru .. Nich dah di apdet koq. Enjoy it..oh ya.. kpn di apdet 'The Power of Love'nya?? Kutunggu lho!

**Mai kuchiyose: **Ok!! Nich mw diceritaiin ^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **ok.. emank takdir sakura kali.. ^^ Tetap bc iah?!

**DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro: **Arigatou... ^^ iah, menurutkuh kecepeten,,,,thx dah review.. enjoy this story please.

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Iya..... Kasian banget dech sakunya... ^^

**Oh ya.... ^^ Ada beberapa tambahin di fic ini seperti:**

**1. Sai sang playboy kampus. Paling lama pacaran satu minggu. Beruntung ada yang pacaran ma dia ampe sebulan... Ckckckck**

**2. Hinata n Neji n Hanabi saudara kandung. Panti Asuhan Permata Kasih ntu punyanya om Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata pengen tinggal di panti asuhan ma teman-temannya dari pada di humznya yang besar.**

**3. Di chapter 1 udah di jelasin Sai dari keluarga musisi, jadi di sini Sai nggak tau ngelukis. Yang tau ngelukis tuch Neji karena dia dari keluarga seniman.**

**4. Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Sakura kerja sebagai pelayan di kantin UK, cari penghasilan gi2. Kadang-kadang Hinata hanya datang membantu. **

**5. Temari dan Tenten berumur 22 tahun, sdangkan Ino,Sakura, dan Hinata berumur 21 tahun.**

Sekarang aku telah sampai pada Heaven street. Aku mencari nomor rumah yang bertuliskan angka 23. Setelah aku melihat angka itu..

Aku kaget…

Sakura tinggal disini??? Aku masih tak percaya ketika melihat tulisan

'PANTI ASUHAN PERMATA KASIH'

**STILL SASUKE'S POV**

Aku mengangkat Sakura(brydalstyle) dan pergi menuju panti asuhan itu. Setelah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu itu.

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru saphire muncul di balik pintu.

"Maaf, apa betul Sakura tinggal disini?"Aku bertanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya menampakkan ekpresi kaget dan langsung menyuruhku masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sakura…! Ayo cepat masuk."Ia langsung menuntunku menuju kamar Sakura mungkin.

Dan benar saja, dalam beberapa detik, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang agak besar, tapi memuat 5 orang karena aku melihat ada 5 tempat tidur yang diletakkan disana.

Aku langsung meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidur berbalut sprey pink yang ditunjukkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Sakura…."kulihat gadis itu menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Sakura begini?"Dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Kulihat tadi Sakura sangat pucat. Jadi kuantar dia kesini, dan dia hanya ketiduran. Tenang saja."jawabku menenangkan.

"Trims kalau begitu. Oh iya, aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku-.."

"Uchiha Sasuke kan?"belum sempat ku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Ino langsung memotongnya.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura kalau dia bangun nanti. Bye."

"Ya. Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Bye."

"Sankyu Ino."aku membungkuk sedikit padanya dan langsung menuju mobilku yang terparkir di luar.

Sekarang sudah agak sore, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Kurasa teman-temanku juga sudah pulang dari kampus.

Setelah melewati jalanan yang macet, akhirnya aku tiba di apartemenku. Aku segera masuk dan aku melihat Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru, dan Sai tidur-tiduran sambil menonton TV.

"Aku pulang."kataku.

"Hyung pulang!!!"Sai berseru (OOC sangadh :D *author dilempar*)

Aku duduk bersama mereka sekarang.

"Hyung,,ayo ceritakan."mereka ber-empat berkata bersamaan.

"Tidak."jawabku ketus. Aku sudah tau maksud mereka.

"Hyung kan sudah janji, dan janji harus ditepati."kata Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Baiklah."Aku menyerah. Toh pasti mereka akan tetap memaksa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengulangnya, So, dengar baik-baik. Ok?"

"OK."

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura di atap. Dan aku melihat dia sakit. So, aku mengantarnya pulang. Puas?"aku bercerita sangat singkat padat dan jelas.

"Yap. Tapi hyung tak biasanya begitu?!"Neji berkata menyelidik.

"E..er,,aku kan cuma menolong. Apa salahnya."aku hampir kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha begini.

"Sudah.. aku mau mandi dan tidur."Aku segera beranjak ke kamar meninggalkan mereka yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan curiga.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai mandi, dan aku langsung menuju ke tempat tidurku yang empuk. Entah kenapa, aku memikirkan Sakura. Aku khawatir padanya. Dan setelah itu, aku sudah menuju ke alam mimpiku.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

^_^

"Ngh."Sakura membuka sedikit matanya, berusaha mencari pandangan yang jelas untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sakura sudah siuman teman-teman."seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten memanggil teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk di dalam kamar itu.

"Benarkah?"kata ke-3 temannya.

Gadis yang memanggil hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku dimana?"Sakura bertanya dengan suara agak serak sedikit.

"Kau di panti Sakura."jawab seorang cewek dengan rambut dikuncir empat, Temari.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?"

"Iya Hinata, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau sampai sakit begini Sakura?"tanya Tenten

"Hm…aku hanya kelelahan unnie"Sakura tersenyum sayu.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada teman-temannya, sekaligus kakaknya. Yah, memang diantara semuannya, dia yang paling muda. (A/N: yang paling kakak Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura yang paling adik.)

"Oh ya Sakura, tadi Sasuke mengantarmu kesini."Ino memberitahu.

"Iya. Er.,.. tapi diakan tidak tahu di mana aku tinggal, jadi?—"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau pulang dengan selamat Sakura-chan."potong Hinata.

"Gimana ceritanya tuh, kamu sampai ketemu dengan Sasuke?"Temari penasaran.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di atap kampus. Kami ngobrol sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau aku sakit. Sasuke menawarkan agar aku digendongnya, tapi aku tidak mau, dan Sasuke tetap memaksa. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya aku digendongnya dan aku tertidur. Setelah itu, aku tak tau apa-apa lagi."Sakura menceritakan dengan detail, tapi nggak terlalu detail juga sich.

"OMG,,,, senangnya……………. "Ino kegirangan sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja Sakura, sudah malam. Kita juga mau tidur."kata Tenten.

"Hm."lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur."

Dan lampu pun dimatikan.

^_^

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat teramat lelap. Buktinya, ia terbangun pada jam sepuluh malam.

"Hoahm."Ia menguap beberapa kali.

Sasuke lalu melihat teman-temannya tengah tidur dalam posisi yang… Uh…..

Kaki Naruto berada diatas kepala Sai, Shikamaru tidur diatas perut Naruto, dan Neji tidur dengan rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah jam.

"Ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi.."

Sasuke lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan kembali lagi ke alam mimpi.

^_^

Keesokan harinya……….(author ceritanya langsung di kampus ajah iah??) pada saat jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

Anggota 5CB datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka sekarang berada di kantin UK. Ternyata mereka lebih memilih makan di kantin kampus daripada makan makanan yang mereka bikin sendiri di apartemen.

Kantin UK sangat besar. Mungkin seperti restoran Internasional (AN: Buset dah,, besar banget tuch kantin).

Hanya anggota 5CB yang ada di kantin besar itu dan dua orang pelayan, maklumlah karena masih pagi.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan."Sai menawarkan sambil mengambil kertas pesanan dan pulpen untuk mencatat apa saja yang akan dipesan.

"RAMEN."teriak Naruto.. dan ia berhasil mendapatkan death glare dan jitakan dari teman-temannya.

"Bisa diam nggak sich?! Aku pesan nasi goreng."Neji membentak Naruto dan memesan makanan.

"Iya..iya..aku diam."Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sama kayak Neji."kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga."Shikamaru ngikut.... ^^*dibanting Shika*

"OK.. Minumanya?

"Jeruk hangat." (Naruto)

Dan semuanyapun menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

Ada dua orang pelayan disana. Sai segera pergi untuk memesan pada salah satu pelayan. Sang pelayan terlihat sibuk membersihkan salah satu meja di kantin itu, sementara pelayan yang satunya sibuk mencuci piring.

Entah kenapa Sai lebih memilih menghampiri pelayan yang membersihkan meja ini.

"Permisi.."Sai berkata tidak terlalu keras, tapi panggilan Sai membuat pelayan itu kaget dan spontan berbalik pada Sai.

"Hm..y..ya ada apa?"ketika pelayan itu berbalik, mata biru saphirenya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sai. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan saling menatap.

"Aku mau pesan makanan... boleh?"Sai berkata dengan agak canggung.

"T-tentu saja."gadis itu masih kaget karena panggilan Sai dan mungkin ditambah karena dia juga kaget melihat salah satu orang yang paling ganteng di UK + anggota 5CB. :D

Sasuke melihat gadis pelayan itu dan segera mnghampirinya.. *dengan cara cool tentunya*.

"Hi Ino."sapa Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke." Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ehm... Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Sai kebingungan melihat hyungnya sudah akrab dengan sang pelayan.

"Hn. Dia teman Sakura."jelas Sasuke singkat padat dan kurang jelas *dilempar*.

"Oh."Sai ber 'oh-oh' ria.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Dia sakit apa?"tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja kok."Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kertas pesanannya boleh kuminta? Em—Sai?"

"Oh.. ini."Sai memberikan kertas pesanan pada Ino.

"Aku mau menyiapkan pesanan kalian dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sai segera kembali menuju tempat mereka tadi.

**SAI'S POV**

Pelayan yang tadi itu cantik juga. Siapa namanya tadi,,, oh ya,, INO. Tunggu saja... aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Lihat saja nanti.

**END OF SAI'S POV**

Pesanan sudah selesai disiapkan... dan..

"Tenten,, kau saja yang mengantar pesanan mereka.. please?"Ino memohon pada Tenten.

"Ino..! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencuci piring?"ucap Tenten kesal.

"Please.....aku lagi ngerjain tugas dari dosen nih!!"Ino memelas.

"Baiklah."akhirnya Tenten menyerah.

Tenten mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia di meja dan mulai berjalan mengantarkannya pada anggota 5CB. Setelah sampai di meja pesanan.

"Ini pesananya tuan."kata Tenten sopan sambil meletakkan

"Hi Tenten."sapa Neji tiba-tiba.

"Oh..Hai Neji."kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan di panti?"tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Baik...seperti biasa. Hinata juga sering tidur di panti."

"Neji, nama pantinya apa?"Sasuke berbisik pada Neji.

"Panti asuhan Permata Kasih. Kenapa?Neji membalasnya dengan nada biasa saja dan tidak berbisik.

"HAH ???"Sasuke kaget...(OOC)

'apa mungkin perempuan ini teman Sakura juga?'batin Sasuke

"Tenten, apa kau kenal dengan Sakura?"tanya Sasuke.

"Er..ya.. dia adalah sahabatku dan aku sudah menganggapnya menjadi adik."jawab Tenten santai. Sekarang pesanan itu telah berada di hadapan masing-masing pemesannya.

"Oh."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu."Tenten lalu kembali untuk mencuci piring lagi.

"Neji hyung.. kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"Shikamaru berkata sambil memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Iya. Dia tinggal di panti asuhan milik ayahku."

"Oh... Hei Neji hyung, banyak cewek cantik nggak? Yang seumuran kita gi2!"tanya Naruto.

"Banyak banget."jawab Neji santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke sana hari Minggu. Setuju?"Neji mengajak teman-temannya.

"SETUJU."jawab semuanya serempak.

Dan mereka melanjutkan aktifitasnya(makan).

^_^

--Hari Minggu

Sekarang adalah hari minggu, dimana semua orang berlibur bersama keluarga dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tercinta, ada juga yang menggunakan waktu ini untuk beristirahat.

Sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Sasuke,Neji,Sai,Naruto, dan Shikamaru bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke panti asuhan.

"Hey, aku sudah siap."Neji berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya(Neji di ruang nonton).

"Iya,iya.. sebentar lagi hyung."Naruto berteriak dari dalam kamar.(Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,dan Shikamaru masih di dalam kamar).

(Mari kita intip apa sedang mereka lakukan):

Terlihat Sasuke sedang memakai kemejanya yang berwarna biru donker kotak-kotak untuk melapisi kaus putihnya. Setelah itu, ia mengatur rambutnya dengan gel.

Sai sedang menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke kausnya yang berwarna hitam dan setelah itu mengambil hanphonenya yang ada di tempat tidur dan memasukkannya ke dalam celana yang berwarna hitam juga.

Naruto terlihat sedang merapikan lagi bajunya di depan cermin dan sesekali merapikan rambutnya.

Shikamaru???? Shikamaru sudah selesai tetapi ia lebih memilih menunggu hyung-hyungnya itu dengan tidur daripada harus bersama Neji di ruang nonton.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit.... Akhirnya mereka melesat pergi ke panti asuhan Permata kasih.

Mereka menaiki mobil masing-masing. Neji dan Sasuke yang jalan terlebih dahulu karena mereka sudah tau tempatnya dan Sai,Naruto,Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakang.

---PANTI ASUHAN PERMATA KASIH.

Tok..tok..tok...

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Hinata, tolong bukakan pintu dong."kata gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang sedang membaca majalah dengan santai.

"Iya, unnie." Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah unnienya itu.

KRIET.. Pintu dibuka... dan

"NEJI OPPA!" Hinata melompat kegirangan dan spontan memeluk kakaknya tercinta dengan erat. Nejipun begitu.

"Hai Hinata. Aku kangen padamu."Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi kecupan dikening Hinata.

"Hinata???Siapa yang datang???"perempuan berambut pink yang kita ketahui adalah Sakura bertanya seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan menyusul Hinata.

"Neji oppa dan teman-temannya."kata Hinata.

Sekarang Sakura telah berada di samping Hinata dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi Neji."

"Hi Sakura, kau masih ingat aku?"Sasuke menyapa Sakura.

"Sasuke??? Er,,, hai juga."Sakura agak canggung, Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Mana Tenten,Temari, dan Ino?"tanya Neji.

"Mereka sedak memasak, kalau anak-anak yang lain belum bangun.."

Tiba-tiba,,, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan,,, badai datang (baca:Karin datang) dan langsung menerjang memeluk satu persatu anggota 5CB..

"OMG.. Sasuke-kun...Sai-kun...Neji-kun...Naruto-kun...Shikamaru-kun...." lalu setelah Karin melepas pelukannya, ia melompat kegirangan dan

BRUGH.. GEDEBUK..PRANG...

Karin terjatuh dengan tragisnya karena menginjak sebuah kulit pisang. Entah kapan kulit pusang itu berada disitu. Karin mengeluarkan segala makian pada kulit pisang itu. Cowok-cowok cool itupun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

5CB,Sakura, dan Hinata meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Neji oppa,, aku dan Sakura ke belakang dulu, mau menyiapkan makanan dan minuman. Yuk Sakura." Hinata dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan mereka ber-lima.

"Neji hyung, adikmu cantik juga."kata Naruto sambil menyenggol Neji dan dengan suksesnya Naruto mendapatkan deat glare dari Neji.

"Huh, dasar sister complex."Naruto memaki dengan suara kecil, takut kedengaran ma Neji. Ckckckckckc :D

"Ayo kutunjukkan tempat yang bagus."Neji mengajak teman-temannya.

Sekarang mereka telah tiba di belakang panti asuhan. Di belakang panti asuhan itu terdapat sebuah taman tempat untuk bersantai dan ada danau di depannya. Di tepi danau ada dua buah perahu. Ada sebuah meja yang terbuat dari bebatuan dengan kursi kayu yang mengelilinginya.

"Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk tidur dan melihat awan."kata Shikamaru yang langsung tiduran di rerumputan.

"Dasar pemalas."Naruto mencibir.

Shikamaru tak mendengar perkataan Naruto karena ia sudah tertidur dengan tenang dengan tangan direntangka.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah lima orang cewek cantik sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan makanan, lalu mereka meletakkannya di sebuah meja batu yang ada di taman itu. Sai,Neji,dan Naruto langsung berkumpul bersama ke-lima cewek itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di rerumputan dan Shikamaru yang tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua orang si rambut merah, Karin dan Tayuya.

Mereka lari menyerbu Sasuke dan langsung menggelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun. Oh ya, aku Karin dan ini sahabatku Tayuya."kata Karin.

"........."Sasuke tak merespon, dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka, bergabung dengan yang lainnya sambil menyeret Shikamaru.

"Uh,,, Sasuke-kun.."Karin memanyunkan bibirnya seraya melihat perkumpulan kecil itu.

"Sudahlah Karin."kata Tayuya sabar.

"Kalau ada cewek yang berani medekati Sasuke-kun, harus berhadapan ma guwe."kata Karin dengan berapi-api.

"Yupz."Tayuya setuju.

^_^

"OMG...ADA RAMEN..."teriak Naruto lebay dan mengambil mangkuk untuk ramen yang akan diambilnya.

"Siapa yang bikin ramennya?"tanya Naruto.

"Emm,,i-itu aku."Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu kau cocok jadi istriku Hinata."

BUAGH...PRANG

Naruto mendapat jitakan lagi dari Neji...

"Hi Ino."Sai menyapa Ino yang sedang sibuk

"Hi Sai."

"Ino, sebentar mau kan kalau naik perahu di danau bersamaku?"Sai menawarkan.

"Tapi-" Ino ingin menolak tetapi Sai memberi tatapan 'ayolah, kumohon'.

"B—baik-lah."jawab Ino tersenyum gugup.

Tanpa teman-teman mereka sadari, Sai telah menarik lengan Ino menuju tempat dimana perahu itu bertengger.

"Naiklah Ino."Sai mempersilahkan.

"Hm."

Setelah itu Sai naik dan mulai menggayung perahunya.

Tanpa Sai perhatikan, Ino sudah berkeringat dingin.

**INO'S POV**

Kami-sama...... aku takut. Takut hal itu tejadi lagi. Kami-sama jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi lagi padaku. Kumohon.

**END OF INO'S POV**

"Ino, kau juga kuliah di UK?"

"Ya."

"Fakultas apa?"

"Kedokteran. Kamu?"

"Fakultas tehnik.

Kemudian hening menyergap mereka. Tak terasa sekarang mereka sudah berada di tengah danau. Tiba-tiba..

"Kenapa ini?" Sai bingung melihat perahu mereka mulai dipenuhi air.

"P—perahunya b-bo-cor?"Ino gugup.

"Sepertinya begi-"belum sempat Sai melesaikan pembicaraannya perahunya sudah terbalik

"AH..."Ino berteriak kaget karena ia tiba-tiba tercebur ke danau yang dingin.

"Tolong......Sai...."Ino berusaha untuk naik kepermukaan tapi usahanya sia-sia dan membuatnya lelah. Kenapa tak bisa? Jawabannya mudah 'INO TAK BISA BERENANG'

"Tolong....Sai.."suara Ino semakin terdengar lemah.

"To—long...."

"INO..."Sai yang mahir berenang berusaha untuk meraih tangan Ino.

GREP

Berhasil. Dan sekarang ia membawa Ino menuju ke tepi danau dan membaringkannya disana (AN:Sebelum Sai membaringkan Ino, Sai ngangkat Ino dengan bridal style.). Teman-teman merekapun segera menghampiri mereka + Tayuya dan Karin.

"Ino... sadarlah,, kumohon."Sai mengguncang tubuh Ino.

"Sai.... Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Perahu kami bocor pada saat kami berada di tengah danau dan...,"Sai menutupi mukanya denga telapak tangannya.

"Ini semua salahku.. Aku yang mengajaknya.."Sai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sai hyung, lakukan sesuatu."kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Nafas buatan?"kata Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

"Hn. Itu satu-satunya cara."(sudah taukan siapa yang bicara?)

"WHAT???? SAI-KUN MAU NYIUM INO???"Karin dan Tayuya teriak bersamaan.

"Karin, Tayuya jangan membuat keributan disini."Temari membentak mereka.

"Huh."Karin dan Tayuya mendengus dengan tatapan sirik.

"Kalian tak lihat keadaan Ino, hah?"kata Tenten tak sabaran.

"Sudahlah, orang seperti mereka tak usah digubris."Hinata menengahi.

"Lakukan sekarang Sai."perintah Neji.

Sai mengangguk. Dan mulai mendekati wajah Ino.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

0,9 cm

Dan CUPP

Sai baru pertama kali melakukannya dan dia agak gugup. Ia berusaha memberi Ino nafas buatan yang banyak. Dan akhirnya Ino sadar.

"Uhuk.."Ino terbatuk dan mengeluarkan semua air danau yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino.

"Ino, kau tak apa-apa?"Sakura memeluk Ino yang masih pucat pasi.

"Ya."suara Ino sedikit bergetar.

"Ino, maaf."Sai menatap Ino.

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sai.

"Lebih kalian berempat mengantar Ino untu berganti baju dan istirahat."(Neji)

Sakura,Temari,Tenten, dan Hinata segera mengantar Ino.

"Sai hyung, aku punya persediaan baju di mobilku. Pakai saja."Naruto memberitahu Sai dan melempar kunci mobilnya.

"Thanks Naruto."

**---Sakura dkk**

Ino telah berganti baju dan sekarang dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Ino...kenapa tadi kau menerima ajakan Sai?"(Temari)

"Sudahlah..Lagipula aku tak apa-apa."Ino berkata seakan-akan dia telah melupakan semuanya, padahal Ia masih merasa takut sampai saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kami akan kembali ke taman"(Tenten)

"Hn."

^_^

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00(pagi). Tak terasa sudah 2 jam lebih 5CB berada di panti asuhan. Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka kembali seperti biasa, berkumpul di meja tadi dan kembali bersenda gurau.. Tayuya dan Karin hilang entah kemana.

-----"Sakura, boleh aku bicara berdua denganmu?"ajak Sasuke.

"Ya." Dan merekapun pergi ke sisi taman lain untuk ngobrol. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

-----"Tenten kau mau kemana?"tanya Neji yang melihat Tenten pergi.

"Aku akan memasak makan siang untuk anak-anak panti."jawab Tenten.

"Aku ikut."Neji berkata dan Tenten mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah lama tak memasak untuk anak-anak panti. Jadi,, boleh kan?"

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka berduapun pergi.

NejiTen, SasuSaku, sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Ino sedang istirahat, Shikamaru tidur di taman depan danau dengan tangan terlentang, dan jadilah NaruHina,Temari, dan Sai yang ada disitu.

"Hinata,"(Sai)

"Ada apa?"(Hinata)

"Aku boleh melihat Ino?"(Sai bertanya)

"Silahkan saja."(Hinata tersenyum)

"Ok. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Sai segera berlari menuju panti.

Belum lama Sai pergi, Temari berdiri dan.. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Mau kemana?"(Hinata)

"Mau jalan-jalan di sekitar danau."Temari pun berlalu, menyisakan NaruHina. ^^

---**NARUHINA**

"Hinata."panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ramen buatanmu sangat enak."puji Naruto

"Trims Naruto-kun."wajah Hinata berubah menjadi pinkish sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Hinata? Sakit?"tanya Naruto.

"Ng-nggak kok."Hinata semakin gugup melihat Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata.

"Oh... ku kira kamu sakit."Naruto nyengir.

Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

**----SHIKATEMA**

Temari berjalan dengan santainya di tepi danau. Tiba-tiba ada kucing yang lewat di depanya dan

"KYA,, KUCING.. TAKUT.."Temari lari sekencang-kencangya untuk menghindari kucing itu dan kemudian.........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW"

Temari terus berlari, tapi ia berbalik ketika mendengar sesorang mengerang kesakitan.

"Shikamaru?"

"APA? KAMU MENGINJAK TANGANKU TAU."Shikamaru membentak Temari karena kesal diinjak tangannya pada saat tidur.*pasti sakit banget tangannya*

"Maaf Shikamaru. Aku tidak sengaja..sungguh.."Temari sekarang ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang.

"Huh... ganggu orang tidur aja."kata Shikamu lagi dengan juteknya sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang sakit.

"Aku kan udah minta maaf."Temari juga ikut kesal.

"Makanya, kalau jalan tuh liat-liat."

"Aku tadi nggak jalan. Aku lari."

"Sama aja."

"Beda."

"Sama."

"Uh....."Temari langsung pergi karena kesal. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya, tangan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu, aku terima permintaan maafmu, tapi kau harus menemaniku disini."

"............"Temari terdiam karena ajakan Shikamaru yang mengagetkan. Tapi setelah berpikir keras akhirnya.....

"Baiklah." Dan Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru yang kembali tiduran.

**----NEJITEN**

Neji dan Tenten sekarang sedang memasak di dapur. Tenten kagum dengan Neji, karena meskipun Neji laki-laki, Neji sangat pintar masak.

"Neji, tomatnya 3 dong."kata Tenten sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Nih."Neji memberikan 3 tomat yang diminta oleh Tenten.

"Neji masak apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Nasi goreng ala Neji. Kamu?"

"Ayam kecap dan cumi goreng ala Tenten."jawab Tenten tersenyum.

"Ngiku loe."

"Siapa yang ngikut. Bwe."Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Neji dan melemparkannya tepung.

"Tenten, awas kau ya." Neji balas melempar tepung pada.

Dan akhirnya mereka bermain tepung-tepungan(emank ada?), membuat dapur menjadi........*bayangin diri yah*

**----SASUSAKU**

Sasuke dan Sakura lagi ngobrol di sisi lain taman yang ditanami banyak bunga.

"Sakura,"panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kamu sudah lama tinggal di panti asuhan ini?"

"Yah,, kira-kira sudah 11 tahun."jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau bisa tinggal disini Sakura?"Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

"......."Sakura hanya diam.

"Ya sudah, tak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau cerita."

" Bukan begitu Sasuke... Aku--"cairan bening mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Lebih baik tenangkan dulu pikiranmu dan setelah itu ceritakan padaku."kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pink Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga......... sebenarnya ngagantung cerita nya, tapi apa boleh buat, otak aku lebih buntu,,**

**Kalu mau tau gimana Sakura bisa tinggal di panti asuhan dan tentang penyakit Sakura**** n siapa yang ngintip SasuSaku??????****..baca tyuz donkz!!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Maaf juga yah,, kalau ceritanya nggak seru!!! Gomen-gomen--*sujud-sujud 5000x ma readers***

**Akhir kata.. saya ucapkan REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^^**

**See you in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Gomen telat updatenya coz udah jarang ke warnet nih! Oh ya, aku lupa scene Ino dan Sai di chap sebelumnya, jadi, SaiIno di chap ni aja!! Tp tng, pairing lain juga ada kok, !!!!!!!! Di chap ni, aq mau banyakin SasuSakunya!! ^^**

**Makasih buat yang udah review….:**

Mila Rikudo Sakura, Li Qiu Lollipop, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Mai kuchiyose, Uchiha Ry-chan Haruchi Nigiyama, MaedaHikari, Princess Mikaia… **Gomen nggak sempat balas reviewnya….**

**-SAIINO**

Sai membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna putih itu dengan hati yang masih diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Sai?"tanya Ino setengah kaget.

"Um,,, maaf karena aku lancang masuk ke hanya ingin.... minta maaf padamu soal yang tadi."kata Sai menunduk sambil bersandar pada pintu putih yang telah ditutupnya(dalam kamar Ino) sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dlam saku celananya.

"Hn..tak apa Sai."Ino memberikan senyum tulus pada Sai

"Arigatou Ino. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau kau pergi denganku besok sore. Kau bisa kan?"Sai membalas senyum Ino.

"Tapi kita mau kemana Sai?"

Ino terlihat sedikit ragu... "Tenang saja... Aku akan menjagamu."

Dan akhirnya Inopun mengangguk senang.

-**SASUSAKU**

Sakura sekarang sudah cukup tenang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dan setelah itu mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi....kau mau cerita kepadaku?"tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah danau.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya.

**Flashback ON **

Saat itu malam yang dingin, Sakura kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun tertidur lelap.

Tiba-tiba..

BUKH…

Sakura kecil terbangun karena mendengar suara dari arah bawah, pintu masuk.

".."seseorang itu berteriak memanggil ayah Sakura.

Sakura yang takut, memberanikan diri menuju sumber suara yang ia dengar tadi. Saat ia ingin menuruni tangga, ia melihat ibunya yang sudah terbaring dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Ada dua orang yang tidak Sakura berbadan besar dan bermuka sangar.

"I..ibu… hiks..hiks…"Sakura kecil menangis menatap Ibunya dan ia berpaling untuk melihat ayahnya.

"ARGGGH."

Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika melihat ayahnya yang dihempaskan ke dinding dengan keras. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat darah mengucur dari kepala ayahnya.

Sakura segera berlari kearah ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"A..ayah….hiks..hiks…"

"Sa..saku..ra" mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

"Khuhuhuhu… masih ada seorang gadis kecil rupanya…"orang itu menyeringai, lalu segera melayangkan pisaunya menuju arah Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya.

Sudah 2 menit berlalu, tapi Sakura tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Dan pada saat dia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah ayahnya yang tertusuk pisau dipunggungnya.

"AYAH…."teriak Sakura, dan Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebelum kesedarannya menghilang, ia mendengar suara sirene mobil, polisi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dan saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di rumah sakit Sasuke. Dan ayah Hinata yang juga teman dekat ayahku memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku lebih memilih tinggal disini."kata Sakura sambil menahan isak tangisnya lagi.

"Kau harus sabar Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

BLUSH….melihat senyum Sasuke,Sakura pun blushing dan membalas senyum Sasuke.

Di taman itu, dua orang yang mengintip terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku benci Sakura."Tayuya mendesis tajam dari balik semak-semak.

"Hm..aku juga."kata Karin yang juga ada disamping Tayuya.

Ternyata, sedari tadi mereka mengintip pasangan SasuSaku yang lagi asik-asiknya bercerita.

"Kita harus buat perhitungan ma Sakura."kata Karin lagi.(emank loe siapa???)

"Hn...Kita buat, agar dia menjauh dari Sasuke-kun." Lalu keduanya tersenyum licik.

Setelah puas main lempar-lemparan tepung, akhirnya Tenten dan Neji memutuskan untuk memasak cumi goreng tepung dan ayam bakar.

"Hah,, akhirnya jadi.."kata Tenten tersenyum.

"Jadi sih jadi, tapi baju dan rambutku jadi kotor karenamu."Neji berkata sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa tepung pada baju dan rambutnya.

"Emang kamu nggak liat aku kayak gimana?"Tenten menunjuk dirinya.

Melihat itu, Neji pun tak bisa menahan tidak, ternyata Tenten lebih berantakan daripadanya. Satu cepolan Tenten terlepas dari ikatannya sedangkan cepolannya yang lain masi utuh. Rambutnya yang tidak tercepol tergerai sampai pinggangnya.

"Tenten kau............... SANGAT LUCU... HAHAHAHA.."Neji kembali tertawa lepas sedangkan Tenten hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Neji yang menertawainya.

KRIET..

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang yang berambut kuning dan indigo. Tenten dan Neji terdiam sebentar.

"Kak Neji dan Tenten?? Kenapa kalian penuh dengan tepung?"tanya perempuan berambut indigo yang baru saja masuk, Hinata.

"Oh... Hanya terjadi insuden lempar tepung sebentar."kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Neji hyung, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri."Naruto berkata sambil menatap Neji dengan ngeri, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat hyungnya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan bermain dengan seorang cewek.

"Hn... sebaiknya begitu."kata Neji lagi sambil berlalu pergi, tapi ia sempat melempar pandang pada Tenten seperti memberi isyarat 'nanti kita lanjutkan lagi.' Dan Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Tenten-chan masak apa?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto kompak.

"Cie...kompak banget nich!" kata Tenten yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata blushing.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Naruto boleh kau panggilkan teman-temanmu keruang makan dan Hinata tolong panggilkan adik-adik yah?"

" Ok."seru Naruto sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi.

Dan

Semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Anggota 5CB terlihat sedang mengambil lauk yang mereka sukai dan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten lebih memilih menyuapi adik-adik kecil yang berumur 4-5 tahun yang ada. Sedangkan Tayuya dan Karin tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Hana, ayo makan. Sini.."terdengar suara Sakura yang memanggil seorang anak berambut pirang pendek sebahu yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran denga temannya.

"Iya kakak Sakula."Hana berkata dengan suara imut dan cadelnya. Ia berlari ke Sakura dan langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Aaaaa.."Sakura memutar-mutar sendok itu seperti pesawat terbang dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut Hana.

Ternyata keempat temannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan diam-diam 5CB tersenyum-se yum sendiri melihat tingkah lima orang perempuan cantik dan anak-anak kecil yang sangat imut.

^_^

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan 5CB harus segera pulang karena besok mereka juga harus kuliah dan pemotretan.

"Um, kami pulang dulu ya?"pamit Neji yang mewakili seluruh anggota 5CB, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya stay cool plus tersenyum.

"Yap..nanti kapan-kapan balik lagi ya?"kata Hinata.

"OK ITU SUDAH PASTI HINATA-CHAN."teriak Naruto lebay… -.-

BLETAK

"Jangan berteriak tepat ditelingaku, Naruto."kata Sasuke, sambil memberikan penghargaan benjol di kepala Naruto -?-.

"Iya…iya.."Naruto hanya bias sabar sambil mengelus benjol yang ada di kepalanya.

"Bye…."seru 5CB sambil melambaikan tangan, dengan gaya cool tentunya.

"Dadah kakak…."seru anak-anak kecil yang juga mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu depan panti asuhan.

Dan lima menit kemudian, lima mobil dengan warna berbeda keluar dari panti asuhan itu.

^_^

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Seorang gadis berambut pink,Sakura, sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai dan di kelilingi bau obat-obatan yang menguar dri setiap sisinya.

Lalu, ia membuka salah satu pintu di koridor itu.

"Selamat siang dokter Kabuto."sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada seorang dokter dengan rambut berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Hi Sakura. Silahkan duduk."Dokter Kabuto menyapa balik Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih dokter."Sakura pun duduk di tempat yang dimaksud oleh .

"Dok, saya ingin mengambil hasil diagnosa penyakit saya."ujar Sakura dan terlihat agak sedikit tegang.

"Ini Sakura."Dokter Kabuto menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang kepada Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Terimakasih dok. Saya harus pergi dulu."Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar rumah sakit sambil memasukkan hasil tesnya ke dalam tasnya.

^_^

Sakura sekarang sudah sampai di kampusnya. Dan ia segera menuju kelasnya pagi ini.

"Ohayou."sapa Sakura ketika sampai dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja dan segera duduk.

"Ohayou Sakura."sapa balik keempat temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata,Ino,Tenten, dan Temari.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi kau pergi kemana? Kami mencarimu, tapi karena kau tak ada, kami langsung pergi ke kampus saja."terang Tenten.

"A…aku tadi pergi ke…."Sakura memberi jeda agak lama, karena ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir dengan mengatakan dia pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Ke?"

"Ke makam Ayah dan Ibuku."kilah Sakura

"Oh."hanya itu tanggapan teman-temannya.

"Huh."Sakura hanya bisa bernafas lega.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore, dan UK juga terlihat sudah sepi.

Tapi ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah muda masih berada di sana.

"Terimakasih ya,Sakura. Pasti buku-buku itu berat"kata seorang wanita paru bayah dengan mata merah.

"Sama-sama Kurenai-sensei. Tidak berat kok sensei."kata Sakura lalu tersenyum pada senseinya.

"Oh ya Sakura, kau mau pulang bersamaku?Sudah tidak ada orang lho di kampus ini."Kurenai menawarkan Sakura pulang bersamanya seraya melongok keseluruh penjuru kampus.

"Tak usah sensei, nanti merepotkan. Saya pulang sendiri saja."Sakura menolak secara halus.

"Benar kau tidak mau kuantar Sakura?"Kurenai meyakinkan.

Dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Ok Sakura. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu."dan Kurenai pun pergi.

"Huh, aku rasa aku mau ke toilet dulu."kata Sakura entah pada siapa. Dan Sakura menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi, tanpa merasa ada dua orang berambut merah mengikutinya.

Saat Sakura sampai di toilet, ia segera membasuh mukanya. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, hasil tes diagnasa tentang penyakitnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka hasil diagnosa itu, dan segera membacanya.

"T..tak..mungkin.."Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas..tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat

-

-

-

-

"Positif mengidap penyakit Leukimia." Dan kertas yang di pegangnya pun terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

BRAKKK.. Pintu toilet terbuka

Seakan belum selesai penderitaan yang baru saja menghamirinya, datang lagi penderitaanya yang baru.

"K..karin dan T..tayu..ya? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"Sakura kaget setengah mati melihat kedua orang itu.

"Huh……. Sakuraku sayang….kami hanya akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu."kata Karin dengan nada mencemooh.

"P…pelajaran apa?"Sakura bingung.

"Pelajaran karena kau mendekati Sasuke."

Entah sejak kapan Karin dan Tayuya telah berada di belakangnya dan menarik rambutnya dengan keras, lalu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"ARGH.."Sakura berteiak ketika merasakan sakit di bagian belakangnya karena dihempaskan oleh Karin dan Tayuya ke dinding dengan keras.

"Ku….ku..mo..mohon…hentikan…"suara Sakura sekarang mulai terdengar lemah diantara isak tangisnya.

"Hah??????Hentikan????Kami tidak akan menghentikannya sebelum kami puas.

Karin kembali menjambak rambut Sakura dan mencelupkan wajah Sakura ke air bak berkali-kali…..sedangkan Tayuya hanya menyeringai sambil menjaga pintu.

"Ah….ah.."Nafas Sakura terdengar semakin melemah.

"Makanya….. jangan dekati Sasukeku lagi…ini akibatnya."dan setelah puas mencelupkan wajah sakura ke dalam.

Ia membiarkan Sakura sedikit bernafas dan setelah itu berkata, "Sebagai hadiah terakhir dari kami Sakura…."

"ARGH" Sakura berteriak lebih keras daripada sebelumnyaketika merasakan kepalanya di benturkan beberapa kali ke tembok hingga darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Bye Sakura…."kata Karin dan Tayuya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura di dalam bilik toilet dengan keadaan pintu tertutup.

Sakura tak dapat meraih gagang pintu bilik toilet itu, berkali-kali ia mencoba, tapi tetap tak bisa. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah karena lelah.

Pandangannya mengabur dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

T.T

"Huh… dasar dobe… kenapa meninggalkan handphoneku di toilet sich, di tambah lagi dia tidak bertangung jawab?"gerutu Sasuke tak jelas. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang sudah di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemennya harus balik lagi ke kampus untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

"Ah…..untunglah masih ada."ujarnya senang ketika melihat handphonenya berada di samping salah satu westafel.

Pada saat ia ingin mengambil HPnya, HPnya berdering….

Oh my girl, nuneul tteuneun achim buteo  
Neol saenggak hadaga jamdeuro  
Haru jongil ni saenggagi myeon  
Haengbokhae, cause you're my girl

Lagu DNA(boy band korea baru kesukaan author tuch ^^) bordering.

"Sai?"tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri yang heran melihat Sai menelepon.

Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol 'jawab' yang ada HPnya.

"Ada apa Sai?"tanya Sasuke setelah panggilan dari Sai diangkatnya.

"_Sasuke… kau masih di kampuskan?"_

"Hn."

"_Sasuke, bisa kau cari Sakura di kampus? Ino, meneleponku, katanya Sakura belum pulang."_jelas Sai.

"Apa? Sakura belum pulang?"Sasuke agak sedikit berteriak.

"_Iya.. tolong kau cari dia ya?"_

"Hn."

Sasuke segera memasukkan HPnya dan berlari menuju kelas-kelas yang ada di kampus. Satu persatu kelas yang ia buka dengan cara mendobrak pintunya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana?"kata Sasuke frustasi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat khawatir.

"Oh ya, aku belum memeriksa toilet wanita. Mudah-mudahan dia ada di sana."

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin kearah toilet wanita.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu toilet wanita, ia segera membuka pintu toilet wanita, dan ia melihat ada sebuah tas selempang berwarna pink dan sebuah kertas di samping kaki wastafel.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada empat bilik toilet.

Bilik pertama tak ada…

Lalu ia mendobrak bilik dua dan tiga, tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan Sakura. Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah bilik ke empat.

Sasuke menatap penuh harapan pada bilik ke-empat.

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, bukan dengan cara di dobrak….dan……..

"SAKURA………"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue……

Wah…………. Gomen ne para readers n senpai-senpai… lagi-lagi ficnya ngegantung,,,,,yah, hitung-hitung mendramatisir ceritanya*ditabok readers&senpai*Maaf juga ya, klu bnyk typonya......

OK… di chap ini, udah ke jawabkan, penyakit Sakura dan bagaimana ceritanya sampai dia masuk ke panti…..

Tunggu chap depan ya????!!!!

Review ya????!!!!! Terima flame…

Uchiha


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

"SAKURA.."teriak Sasuke spontan ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya dan darah mengucur dari belakang kepalanya dengan wajah dan rambut setengah basah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menyambar tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style, membawa Sakura ke mobilnya lalu secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada benda yang sangat penting yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Sasuke memacu kecepatan mobilnya diatas normal. Dia tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang mengumpat karena hampir tertabrak oleh mobilnya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Sekali-sekali Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang ada di jok mobil belakangnya. Mamastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak apa-apa. Wajah Sakura begitu pucat, rambut pinknya menjadi berwarna kemerahan karena darah yang mengucur. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, siapa yang melakukan semua ini pada Sakura.

Sudah 30 menit Sakura berada di UGD. Sasuke tak diizinkan masuk oleh dokter dan para suster. Dan selam 30 menit itu juga, Sasuke tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan UGD, sampai beberapa suara menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Sasuke hyung."panggil seseorang yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai suara Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik melihat kearahnya. Ia melihat 4 anggota 5CB lainnya dan Ino,Temari,Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau, dokter masih memeriksanya."jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tapi terdengar nada khawatir di sana.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang diikat kebelakang-Kabuto- keluar dari UGD dan menghampiri mereka.

"Um, kalian teman Sakura?"tanyanya.

"Ya dokter, kami temannya."Jawab Temari cepat.

"Bagaiana keadaan Sakura, dok?"tanya Hinata.

"Kondisinya snagat buruk, tapi ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Syukurlah."semuanya meghela nafas lega mendengar Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

"Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke kamar perawatan."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu dokter."kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalian pergilah temani Sakura, aku mau mengurus administrasinya dulu."kata Sasuke seraya pergi.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Sakura sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Ruangan yang cukup luas dan beberapa fasilitas yang membuat pasien nyaman.

Ruangan itu henng, tak ada satupun yang bicara. Mereka semua hanya menatap nanar kea rah Sakura yang tergolek lemah.

"Um….maaf..aku tak bisa menemani kalian disini malam ini. Aku ada kuliah pagi dan ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan."Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Aku boleh ikut denganmu Shikamaru? Aku juga ada tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Tak apa kan teman-teman?"kata Temari meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Ya.. tak apa."jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Huh…merepotkan."gumam Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, biar aku yang menjaga Sakura."Sasuke berkata sampil memijat pelipisnya.

"Benarkah tak apa Sasuke?"tanya Neji meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kami titipkan Sakura padamu ya."kata Tenten.

"Sakura-chan, cepat sembuh."Hinata mengelus rambut Sakura pelan.

"Ino, kau pulang bersamaku saja., bagaimana?"tawar Sai.

"Baiklah. Tapi Hinata dan Tenten?"

"Tenang saja… aku yang mengantar mereka berdua."timpal Neji.

"Tu,,tunggu.. terus aku sama siapa? Neji hyung, Hinata-chan bersamaku saja yah

"Hn…jaga dia."Neji menyetujui permintaan Naruto disertai dengan deathglare ancaman ala Hyuuga.

"Baiklah….kami pergi dulu…"

Matahari mulai menyinari kota Konoha dengan sinarnya, yang berarti tanda untuk semua orang untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut keunguan terlihat sedang mempersiapkan dirinya di depan cermin dengan menata ranbutnya. Jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna ungu disisipkan diatas rambutnya yang ia gelung ke atas. Terlihat sangat serasi dengan kaus ungu dan celana putih panjang yang ia gunakan.

"Aku harus mencarinya sepulang kerja…ganbatte Konan."katanya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarimu Sakura."kata wanita yang bernama Konan itu sambil mengambil sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda dari laci meja riasnya.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melewati tirai putih yang menggantung di jendela, menyinari ruangan bercat putih yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink-Sakura-yang terbaring diatas ranjang dan seorang pemuda berambut raven-Sasuke-yang tertidur di sofa yang ada di kamar itu dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada..

KRIET…

Pintu kamar itu di buka dan kepala dengan rambut bentuk duren menyembul untuk melihat keadaan di dalam kamar.

"Hei, mereka sedang tidur. Pelan-palan ya masuknya."kata Naruto si rambut duren.

"Wah…sepertinya Sasuke kelelahan ya.."kata Tenten.

"Ya…Sasuke hyung tampak pucat." (Sai)

"Hn."Neji dan Shikamaru hanya ber 'hn' ria.

"Oh ya, aku mau beli sarapan dulu untuk Sasuke, siapa tahu dia lapar. Ada yang mau nitip?"(Hinata)

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan Hinata, jadi aku titip satu."kata Temari sambil cengar cengir.

"Aku juga Hina-chan."(Ino)

"Kami juga."kata Shikamaru sambil melirik kearah Sai,Naruto,dan Neji yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya sudah, berarti semuanya dong yang nitip. Aku pergi dulu ya."Hinata melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Tunggu Hinata-chan…aku ikut."tiba-tiba Naruto berseru.

Dan mereka berduapun hilang dari pandangan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Konan sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Itachi, kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang Sakura?"tanya Konan pada Itachi, pria berambut hitam panjag itu.

"Maaf Konan, aku belum mendapatkannya. Tapi aku akan berusaha."kata Itachi.

"Baiklah…Terimakasih kalau begitu Itachi. Sampai jumpa."Konan berkata seraya pergi.

"Hn."

**TBC….TBC….TBC….**

Huah……akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini…..Dan terimakasih buat para senpai n readers yang review…. Q nggak bisa bls disini coz lg buru-buru nich…..Nantiku PM aja dech……..Arigatou……..Gomen jg karena chapter ini lebih pendek dae sebelumnya…N buat para reade yng minta Naruhina n Shikatemanya di banyakin, untuk chapter ini, q belum bisa…,. Gomen lagi… tapi pasti q buat koq…………………. ^^

Review? Klik tulisan biru di bawah…..


End file.
